Back Stories
by CoriX13
Summary: Ten teenage kids are apart of this exchange student program for a semester. This school they are going to may seen like an ordinary school, but if you actual go that the school, it's something completely different.(credit to JasmineJewels01 for inspiration)


_**I have been all over the place lately and its a mess, but I just read this awsome story by Ja**_ _ **smineJewels01 called "They Were Me**_ _ **ant to be Together" and it inspired me to write a story like that myself. Go check it for yourself and see what an amazing start to the story she wrote.**_

 _ **This whole story is inspired by JasmineJewels01. Most of the story plot belongs to her and I give full credit to whatever in this story belongs to JasimeJewels01.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own PowerPuff Girls nor RowdyRuff boys, or most of the plot...**_

* * *

"When are they coming?" the secretary asked impatiently. "Soon," the person at the desk said. "Very soon," The secretary tapped her clip borad rapidly then stormed out. The person at the desk smirked as he watch the secretary rage in the hallway. "Very soon," he repeated then let out a dispicable laugh.

* * *

"Blossom! What are you doing!" Dexter shouted in Blossom's ear. She jumped and looked up at him with a lazy eye. "Huh? What?" she said with confusion. "Dexter? What's going on?"

Dexter looked at her and tapped his foot on the floor. "We were suppose to be doing our robotics project, but YOU fell asleep," he told her. "So now we're NEVER going to get finished!"

Blossom rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Sorry, Dexter. I haven't been getting as much sleep that I need lately," she said and rose.

Dexter scoffted. "And you think that's my fault?" he said and sighed. "Just get your things. I'll met you at the table, okay?"Then he walked out, leaving Blossom in the room, alone.

Thats exactly how she feels in this relationship. Alone. You see, when they were kids, Dexter had this huge crush on Blossom, and he would do anything for her, but ever since they started dating, the spark seems to be lost and Dexter hasn't been showing as much love to her as he used to.

It makes Blossom wonder if he had ever really liked her in the first place, but she can't say anything about it because his dad is the mayor, and if she does say anything, his dad can sue her struggling family and they could lose everything. So, as a resault Blossom as to suck it up and make the best out of a bad situation.

 _ **R amona Belladana**_

Blossom is a really smart girl that doesn't have as many friends as she desires. She has glorious pink rose eyes and pale skin. She is a red head and stands at 5'7. Her hair goes all the way down to her knees. She has small plump lips and the body of a goddess, which is probably one of the reasons, and maybe the only reason, why Dexter wanted her so badly.

She gathered all her stuff and slowly walked out the computer lab. As she turned the corner, she accidently bumped into someone. She turned around and saw a tall, good looking boy infront if her. She had never seen him before, so she stared for like three seconds then walked off again.

"Hey, watch where your going!" he shouted but Blossom only waved her hand in a gesture that was suppose to mean _My bad_ and kept walking. "Hey, I was talking to you! Get back here, little girl!" he shouted after her. She still didn't turn around.

He was about to go after her, but somone put their hand on his shoulder. "Let it go, man. It was an accident," The tall guy heard that last part and snapped.

He spun around and picked up the other guy. "Whoa, Brick- I mean Damien, put me down bro," the other guy said with fear in his voice.

Brick just looked at the boy. Then he slammed him down on the locker next to him. "That's all you people say. _It was an accident, it was and accident,_ well not EVERY FUCKING THING IS AN ACCIDENT!" he shouted at the boy on the floor, terrified.

Then Brick realized what he just did. He walked to the boy and tried to help him up, but the boy slapped his hand away from him. "Get away from me!" he said and ran off.

Brick sighed. He knew that was going to happen. Every since that "accident" happened when he was a kid, everyone has been afraid of him. He never had any friends that would stick up for him or be by his side when he needed them. He would always scare them off because of his short temper. It is a curse to live a life like his.

His rough childhood consist if watching both his parent be sladdered in front of him, having to live in a foster home for almost all his entire life, losing every single friend he can find within two weeks, and all this pain has lead him to go mad. He needs someone to hold, someone to comfort him when he is in pain, someone to love.

 _ **Damien Greaser**_

Brick is a lonely, hurt, desperate boy that is in need of attention. He has fiery red hair that is always in a low ponytail and always wears a red backwards cap. He has this band-aid on his cheek all the time and is 6'1. He has a six-pack and he tries out for a lot of sports, but his temper always gets him kicked off the team.

He watch his used to be friend sprint down the hallway, tring to get away from him. Him, of all people. He shoved his hands in his pocket and walked down the other direction of the hallway, alone, again.

As he was walking, he passed by an auditorium with a girl on the stage. She wasn't doing anything, so he left. But what she was really doing was waiting. Waiting for the music to que.

As the enchanted song filled the auditorium, the girl gracefully moved across the stage. Her body was moving like it was apart of the song. So peacful. Magestic.

As the song ended, the girl's performance came to an end, and she stopped. A few seconds after her performance ended, someone started clapping their hands.

The girl opened her eyes and saw, in the audience, another girl clapping. She started giggling and getting off the stage. "Omg, Bubs. You were AMAzing," the girl said.

Bubbles bowed. "Why, thank you," she said and they started laughing. After their little party, they started packng their things and heading out.

"You know, Bubbles, if you keep this up, you can go on national TV someday," The other girl suggested as they walked down the hallway to the lunch room. Bubbles looked at her like she was crazy.

"Uh-uh. No way, Robin," she told her. "You know that can't happen. Not after that incident. Remember?" Robin started dragging her feet.

"Yeah, how could I forget?" she said. "But it's not fair, though. You are so talented and you can't even show it to the world," Bubbles didn't say anthing, because she knew that her best friend was right.

It really isn't fair that she has to give up dancing just because of an accient that happened twelve years ago. When Bubbles was five, she was a solo performer and always won a lot of trophies. But on one of ther performance days, as she was getting ready to dance, one of the lights fell on her, crushing her right leg.

She had fractured all of her bones in her right leg and had to be in a wheel-chair for eleven years to let her bones heal. She had just recently got to walk again, and to start dancing again, infront of people other than her friend, will be tough for her because she doesn't want that to happen again, and her best friend was there to see the whole thing. Completely helpless.

 _ **K**_ _ **at O'Neal**_

Bubbles is a gorgeous paled skinned girl with lots of talent. She has sky blue eyes and light golden blonde hair. She stands at about 5'5 and always has her hair in these two adorable pigtails that makes her look like a little kid. She has small plump lips and the body of a angle, from dancing, of course.

They reached the lunch room and sat down at their usual table. As they were waiting for some more of their friends, Bubbles looked over and saw someone looking at her.

That person might have noticed she saw them because they looked away. Bubbles blinked in shook and then turned back to Robin.

The person that was looking at her before looked at her again and stared. "Dude, are you okay?" somone from beside that person asked, concern.

The guy didn't answer. The boy put his hand on their shoulder and started shaking them. "Hello?" he said, but the person still didn't answer. After that, the boy got fustrated and leaned closer to the other guys ear and said, "GAGE WAKE YO BITCH ASS UP!"

The boy was startled and turned around. "Dude, what the hell?" he said and started rubbing his ear. "That was uncalled for, and I told you to call me Boomer, not Gage,"

The other guy shrugged and said, "Sorry fam, you were staring at that girl again, knowing you will never get her," then he put one earphone in his ear.

Boomer didn't say anything, he just looked down knowing that it was true. He had never gotten a girl he wanted in his life, and hes not ugly. No, nowhere near ugly. He is actually one of the best looking boys in this school, but no one has ever really seen his true colors, so they think that he is some sort of emotionless person that cares only for himself.

Really all you can say is that he has a pretty shitty love life, and its not even his fault. He comes from a family of shitty, emotionless people that is always in debt with somone. He, however, is not like them and wants to become a better person than they can ever be. But he also wants love in his life, too, but he has never even been on a date before, ever.

 _ **Gage **__**Peyton**_

Boomer is this love sick boy in need of a girlfriend. He has dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He stands at about 5'11 and has freckles all over his cheeks. He does go to the gym, and he has a four pack, but he prefers to stay indoors because he is not the typical athletic boy you would normally see in high school.

Boomer started staring at Bubbles again, until a figure appeared infront of him. He looked up and his face completely changed. "What do you want?" he said in an unamuzed voice.

Then a hand slammed down on their table. "What do you mean _What do I want_?" The person said. "I want my table back!" Then two more figures appeared infront of them. Boomer sighed. "Look, Abigla. We don't have to give up our tab-" He was cut off by Abigla slamming her hands down on the table again.

"I already told you, freak boy, don't call me Abigla. My name is Princess Morbucks!" She said. "And this is my table, so move it," She was about to push him out of his chair, but someone spoke from behind them.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" they said. Everyone turned around. It was a girl. The guy that was hanging out with Boomer eyes got wide. "WHOA, HOLY SHIT SHES HOT!" he said. Everyone turned to him and sweat-dropped, including the girl.

He shrugged. "What? I mean look at the body," he said stared at the girl. Boomer, Princess Morbucks, and the girl all rolled their eyes. Princess Morbucks turned back to the girl and crossed her arms.

"What do you want, Butterbutt?" she asked with annoyance. Buttercup rolled her eyes. "What I want is for you to leave them alone," she said. "Its just a table. There are plenty more in this hell-hole," Princess Morbucks scofted.

"What happens if I don't want to leave them alone, huh? What happens if I do this?" Then she walked over to Boomer and grabbed his chair. She was about to yank it from under him, but Buttercup grabbed her arm and gripped it. "It's a free country, so get lost, bitch," she said.

Princess Morbucks backed up, looking at her shoulder with a disgusted face. "EW! OMG SHE TOUCHED ME! BUTTERBUTT TOUCHED ME!" Then her and her friend walked away with their little thot walk.

Buttercup shook her head and turned to Boomer and the other guy. "You guys okay? she asked and both of the boys nodded. "But just to be sure," the other guy said. "Turn around for a quick second," Then he bit his lip. Boomer face-palmed and Buttercup sweat-dropped.

Boomer then raised his hand and smacked the guy upside his head. "Ah shit, Boomer," he said. "What was that for?"

Boomer raised an eyebrow, then sighed. "Your suck an idiot, Asher," he said and turned back at Buttercup, but she wasn't there. She had already faded into the crowd of teenage kids. As she was walking, she put on a pair of earphones in her ears and started listening to the song _Gasoline_ by Halsey because it's her theme song. She listens to it everyday.

Buttercup is a loner. The only girl loner you will ever met. She has never had as many friends in her life because she is constantly moving. She has never stayed in one place for as long as 2 years. It takes her a long time to make friends because she waits for other people to talk to her before she talks to them. Its one of her habits to sit in one place and tone out the world around her.

The only friend she has ever really had was this boy named Anthony. He was the best thing that ever happened to her. He was her other half, her comforter, her only brother, her first love. He was always there for her when she needed him and he never let her down. Until one day, he didn't come to school and the whole school had to meet in the gym for a ceremony. Turns out the ceremony was about Anthony. He died. He had died in a murder accient. He was shot in the chest four times. Buttercup was devestated when she heard about it, and she never stayed in one place ever again.

 _ **Kai**_ _ ** McQuire**_

Buttercup is a out-cast and likes it that way. She has beautiful raven hair and addicting emerald green eyes. She had pale skin and hair that goes all the way down to her mid shoulder. She stand at about 5'5, small plump lips, and has the body of a goddess and angle put together because she plays a lot of sports, and she dances a little, too. She is one of the few finest girl that play sports and is a boss at them.

She walked all the way to the end on the cafeteria and put on a different song. The song is called _FOOLS_ by Troye Sivan. She put the volume on full blast so she couldn't hear any of the loud teenagers in the background.

She closed her eyes and waited. Then, when he started singing, she started dancing in the back of the cafeteria. Doing hip-hop moves to a slow song like this, and she didn get off key once.

She was moon-walking, spinning on her toes, footwork, and other things. All to this slow song. When the song ended, she opened her eyes and looked around to make sure that no one was paying attention to her. There wasn't anyone at first, but when she looked over at the lunch line, she saw someone looking at her, and he wouldn't take his eyes off her.

She got really uncomfortable, and she left, but the guy that was looking at her kept his eyes on her. He had seen her dancing, but he didn't get a good look at her face.

He kept his eyes on her, until someone put there hand on his shoulder. He turned to him then looked back at Buttercup, but she was gone. He frowned and turned back to the boy. "What," he said bitterly.

"Don't get an attitude with me, Butch," the boy said. Butch frowned again. "But it's your turn to get your lunch," Butch looked up and can see that the line had gone down. He frowned once more then ticked. "I don't even eat this shit," he said and walked out the lunch line.

He walked to the usual table he sat at and looked around. He couldn't see her anymore. He sighed and looked over at the lunch line again. After that moment, his stomach growled and he looked down at it and sweat-dropped. "Damnit," he said and sighed.

He was about to get up again, but he felt some weight on his back. "Hey, Butchy-Poo!" the girl said and Butch roled his eyes. "If you don't get the fuck off me," he said. "And that's not my name," The girl on his back giggled. "Oh Buthy-Poo, your so funny," then she queezed hm. Butch sweat-dropped again.

"Yeah. Ha ha ha, I'm so funny. Hilarious," he said in a sarcartic way. "Get off me," the girl frowned and got off him. "Aw, your no fun," she said and walkd away.

Butch looked confused, then he shouted, "BITCH, DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY THAT I WAS FUNNY!?" The girl didn't turn around.

Then he looked behind him and saw a group of girls laughing. They looked at him and either waved, winked, or blew a kiss. Butch got shivers up his spine and went to go sit at his table again.

Butch is a pretty boy. The finest boy in this school, and the most popular. He pull so much he's about to surpass the gravitational pull. He pulls, but pushes them back. He rejects ever girl that comes his way. His main goal is to find the one. The girl meant for him, and he believes he just met her. Well, not really, but close.

He hates the way he looks. He wishes he looked a little less attractive. It's so bad he can even pull women older than him. He fears he gonna get raped one night. Basiclly his and Boomer's love life are completley different. His parents never support him on anything, he's a spoiled brate and the youngest of five boys. Damn, how he wishes the be normal someday. He even wishes to change his name.

 _ **Romeo Salovin**_

Butch is a boy who wants to change everything about himself. He has hair as black as the night itself and forest green eyes. Whoever looks into them get trapped in them and can never get out. He has pale skin and a six pack from playing the sport basketball. He stands at about 5'12 and spiky hair that comes down in a small bang. He also has a piercing in both his ears.

When he got there all of his friend were already there. He sat down and put his head down. "Emily again, right?" one of his friends said. Butch looked up and said. "Nah, its President Obama. He want me to go shake his hand. OF COURSE its Emily," Then he mumbles under his breath, "That dumb bitch,"

Then he heard two girls talking behind him. "Do you really think there is a guy in this school as popular as Romeo?" one of them said. "I don't know, maybe?" the other said.

Butch turned around and so did one of the girls. They made eye contact, and the girl raised an eye brow. Butch did the same, then they both looked away. "Shit, I sure hope so," Butch said under his breath again and put his head down.

"Honestly, I don't even know why he is so popular," the girl said. "I mean what does he have that other boys don't? His looks? Talent? Sure there both amazing, but does that give him the right to hoge all the attention?" The other girl didn't say anything.

"That's what I thought," she said. Then she looked forward and stopped dead in her tracks. The other girl stopped, too. "Bunny, you okay?" she asked in a concerned voice. Then Bunny started feeling her back pocket.

"Oh, shit," she said and covered her mouth. She turned to her friend and her mouth was wide open. "Sorry about that," she said. "I think I left my phone in Mrs. Pasters room. I'll be right back," Then she ran off.

Bunny is bipolar. Her personalities are hard to control. At one moment she is happy, but the next she a devil. This leads her to get into alot of fights and a lot of trouble. She can be so loving and sweat, but can chage in 0.2 seconds. It's something she can't control no matter how hard he tries. She has been to the doctor many and many of times, but they say that they can't fix it and she has to live with it.

The last time she went to the doctor, she almost killed him. When he told her that he couldn't fix it, she jumped on top of him an started choking him. More doctors and the police had to come in and get her off him, and when they did, she broke down and ran out the building, slobbing. She ran home and smashed everything valuable. Luckly, he parents had enough money to relace them, and Bunny was almost put in a mental hospital.

 ** _Monique_ _ Stager_**

Bunny is a fucked up girl. She has chocolate brown hair and violet eyes. Her hair goes all the way down to her mid back and she has pale skin. She stands at about 5'6 and has the body of a goddess. She always has her hair in a high ponytail and she has an accessory to go with it.

She sprinted down the hall until she got to Mrs. Pasters room. She immediately opened door and soon regreated it. The teacher was talking to someone. Bunny blushed a deep red and said, "I'm so sorry!"

Then she started bowing rapidly. "Alright, Bunny. That's enough," Mrs. Pasters said. Bunny lifted her head and looked at the person she was talking to.

It was a boy, not bad looking either. Then she smiled akwardly. "What is it that you need, Bunny?" she asked. Bunny looked at the teacher. "Huh? Oh yeah," she said and stood. "Yeah, uh, I think I left my phone in here," Then sweat dropped while scratching the back of her head.

The teacher shook her head. "Typical Bunny. Go ahead," Bunny bowed again and jogged to her desk. The guy she was talking to was wathching her, until he was snapped out of it by Mrs. Pasters.

"I'm sorry, but your attention should be over here," The boy turned back to Mrs. Pasters and growled. "I personally don't understand why your complaining," He said and put his hands behind his head. "I mean, come on. It's one time. Chill, geez,"

Mrs. Pasters groaned. "I beg your pardon, but this is my clasroom and you will respect me in it," The boy ticked. "I don't even know why I'm in here. I'm hungry," He said. Mrs. Pasters did not look happy. Bunny was listening to their comversation.

"Uh, Bunny?" Mrs. Pasters said, about to go mad. Bunny looked up from her desk. "Yes ma'ma?" she said, a little scared. Mrs. Pasters stepped from behide her desk and sat on th edge of it. "Did you find your phone yet?" she asked.

Bunny looked in her desk and saw something. She reached in and sure enough it was her phone. "Yeah, I got it," She said and walked to the front of the classroom.

"Good, cause I need you to leave," Then she looked at the boy serious. Bunny didn't ask anymore questions. She speed walked to the door and jumped out, closing the door behind her.

She didn't leave right away. She put ther ear next to the door and heard the conversation that they were having. "Blaze, this has got to stop." she said. "Cheating is not going to help learn anything,"

Bunny gapsed then covered her mouth. She hope they didn't hear her so she turned around and durted down the hallway again. Right when she turned the corner, the door opened and Blaze was standing there, looking around to see if he saw anybody. He didn't see anyone, so he closed the door and leaned on it.

Blaze is a grade struggling boy. He is very smart, that's for sure, but he doen't like to put in the effort in doing his work. He cheats on tests and copies other people's homwork. He lazy when it comes to school and a trouble maker. He doesn't like to sit still in class and he often is sent to the princable's office for something he did to the teacher.

He acts this way because of his parents. They always told him that he was this dumb boy that could never do anything in his life. And he believed them. Ever since his parents first told him that he was worthless, he never really tried in school. They also never helped him with any of his assignments because they said that they were too busy to even bother to ask him how his day was. It sometimes makes him fell alone and forgotten.

 _ **Leo Dison**_

Blaze is this smart and intelligent boy that has been pushed down for no reason. He has penny brown hair and a really attractive shade of purple as his eye color. His hair is always messy and he keeps a white bandanna on his forehead. He had a piercing in his left ear and he stands at about 5'11.

"Look, Leo, you have got to do better in school. If you don't pass my class, you could get kicked of the martial arts team and you can't do what you want in life." Mrs. Pasters tried to explain, but Blaze wasn't paying any attention to her.

He was digging in his ear with his pinky and flicking the wax on the floor, and also yawning as she was talking. Mrs. Pasters noticed him and turned red.

"That's it. I'm calling you parents," Blaze looked at her with one hand behind his head and the other in his ear again. Then he smirked. "Go ahead," he said and waled to her desk and slammed his hand on her desk.

Then he swipped it across her desk and all the paper flow on the floor. "They ain't gonna do shit," he said then darted out the door. He heard behind him Mrs. Pasters calling for all adimatrators to come get him. He ran faster, laughing.

As he turned the corner, he ran into someone. He tried to look up and see who it was, but he heard whisles behind him. He looked at whoever he bumped into for a quick second, and then took off running. When he look at the person, all he was was white.

As the adminatrators came around the corner, the person Blaze had bumped into was starting to get up. They turned around and saw the adminatrators looking at them. They were tall, so they had to look up.

The adminatrators stared at them like they were a strange looking creature, and they were. Until one finally spoke. They cleared their throat and said, "Um, excuse me miss, but have you seen a boy with brown hair run by here," the girl just stared at them.

Then she pointed in the direction Blaze ran off to. The adminatrators thanked her and ran after Blaze, but one stayed behind. He continued to stare at the girl. "Your name," he said. "It's Iris, no?" Bell just stared at him, then she walked past him.

Bell has a problem with her appearence. When she was little, her dad was a mad scientist that did experiments on her. She was forced to do this dangerous things that could have killed her. One night, on of the experiements involved rediation. A lot of rediation. He was tring to give her the power to move things with her mind, but something went wrong and it turned all her features white.

Bells used to have auburn hair and light blue eyes. Her mom died when she was two, so that caused her dad to go insane. He abused her and beat her. He took all his anger out on her because he thinks she is the reason why his wife died. He never really cared for her until she escaped his lab one night, and she has never seen her dad since.

 _ **Iris **__**Husher**_

Bell is this lonely girl who just wants to fit in. She has snow white hair and a lighter shade of white, but not really gray, as an eye color. Her hair goes all the way down to her butt and she keeps and headband on to keep her hair out of her face. She stands at about 5'5 and has the body of a goddess. She has this strong British accent that she got from her mom and it reminds her of her all the time.

As she was walking down the hallway, she tripped on her shoe. She started falling forward until she felt something grab her. "I got you," they said as they cought her. She looked up and say this really good looking boy with his arm around her. She got up and looked at him, and he looked at her.

It wasn't like the look everyone else gave her. It was a look that was...different.

He didn't seem scared of her at all. They stared at each other until one of then realized what was going on. "I'm so sorry," Bell said with her British accent and bowed. "It was an accident I wasn't looking where I was going,"

The boy tched and walked beside her. "Just watch where you're going," he said and walked away. Bell stood and watched him walk away. "Rude," she said and walked to the cafeteria. The boy heard her and stopped. He turned around and watched her leave.

He then noticed that her white hair went well with her features. He also noticed her body shape and the way she walked. He was bacislly checking her out.

He smirked and walked away.

Nobody care for Ben. His mom dies when he was born, and his dad left when he was five years old. He was abondon and left to fend for himself until someone found him and took him in. It was an old sensi that taught him how to defend himself. The man turned on him and tried to likk him when he was only twelve. Blaze was forced to kill him and he was on his own for another.

After he had to kill his sensi, the police found his dead body and a picture of him with blood on it. They suspected that he did this and they went looking for him. On his way to the place he called home at fifteen yeaars old, he was followed and pinned down, then taken to the police station. when he was put in jail, he escaped the second night and they are still looking for him to this day.

 _ **West Kills**_

Ben is a so called " _criminal_." He has black hair, but he dyed it pale. You can still see that his hair was originally black at his scout. He has creepy but attractive shade of gray for an eye color and a six-pack. He stands at about 6'0. He boxes and wins about every match he plays because he is so strong and "scary but cute" looking, as most girls call him.

He was walking in the other direction because he does not eat the school lunch. He thinks it's poison and can kill him, which is understandable because his meat loaf moved one time.

As he was walking to his destination, the intercon came on. He had to stop to see what they were going to say.

"Please excuse this inturuption, but I need the following students to please report to the front office," then they called the names. "Ramona Belladana, Damien Greaser, Kat O'Neal, Gage Peyton, Kai McQuire, Romeo Salovin, Monique Stager, Leo Dison, Iris Husher, and West Kills to please report to the front office immediatly,"

And with that, they all went to the front office.

* * *

 _ **Okay, that took longer than expected to finish. If you read her first chapter and than mine, they are a lot alike. Also, I feel like I made Bell like Eleven from Stranger Things.**_


End file.
